


The End...?

by TheNightSkyObserver



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, Boys Kissing, Canon Death, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Probably Out of Character Sorry, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: After Hamilton and Burr's duel, Alex leaves some of his family behind to see others again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to Lin-Manuel Miranda, they are his characters, not mine. Only the story-line of this fic is mine. Enjoy!

Wise up. Eyes up.  
I catch a glimpse of the other side  
Laurens leads a soldiers’ chorus on the other side  
My son is on the other side  
He’s with my mother on the other side  
Washington is watching from the other side  
Teach me how to say goodbye  
Rise up, rise up, rise up  
Eliza  
My love, take your time  
I’ll see you on the other side  
Raise a glass to freedom…  
  
Who lives Who dies Who tells your story?  
  
  
Alex didn’t remember much of what happened after Burr had shot him. He remembered Aaron shouting, “Wait!” and then being put in a boat. He didn’t remember being taken into the hospital, or the doctor trying to patch up the bullet hole in his chest. He would, however, remember Eliza’a scream of anguish when she ran into the hospital room.  
  
Alex laid in the hospital cot, staring up at his crying wife and crying sister-in-law. His chest rattled with his horridly shallow breaths. He struggled to lift his arm, but nonetheless slowly caressed Eliza’s cheek. She laughed once throughout her tears.  
  
“My dearest Eliza, please don’t cry. We will see each again, one day,” He croaked, attempting a smile. Eliza tried to smile back, but the tears wouldn’t stop.  
  
“Please don’t leave us, Alexander. We…I-I need you. Please”, Eliza murmured, another sob shaking her. Alex just looked up at her, his eyes starting to slide in and out of focus, the dark brown orbs dulling faster and faster as the minutes went on. Angelica looked at Alex, trying to keep her crying silent.  
  
“Alexander, please. Hold on for us. Your family needs you. The country needs you. Please…”, Angelica whispered.  
  
Alex squeezed her and Eliza’s hands with as much strength as he could muster. The two women looked at each other in confusion when Alex’s eyes seemed to focus on something behind them.  
  
“My dear Laurens, it is good to see you again. Phillip, my beautiful son. Mother…”, Alex’s face was lit up in a beautiful smile, his eyes completely focused on something that wasn’t there. He turned and focused on Eliza.  
  
“Eliza, my love. Take your time. I’ll see you on the other side. Angelica, my dear. The same to you. Take care of each other. I’ll see you both…on the other…side”, Alex whispered, tears finally running down his cheeks. His eyes slid closed, a small smile gracing his now lifeless features. Eliza and Angelica grasped at each other, sobs wrecking their bodies. Alex stood behind them, staring down at his own body. He turned around, and took the hand of one smiling John Laurens.

“You know, my dear Alexander, I wasn’t expecting you so soon. But, perhaps I was expecting you to be able to continue to play nice with Burr”, John smiled as he led Alex into the light. Alex cast one last look at his grieving family, but followed John into the brightness that awaited. Hand in hand, they walked onto the other side. Alex closed his eyes against the blinding, golden light, letting John’s hand in his be his guide. He slowly opened his eyes when John squeezed his hand, but Alex didn’t let go.

“Welcome home, my dearest Alexander. Welcome home,” John finally let go of Alex’s hand and pushed him forward, towards the rest of his awaiting family. He stood there in shock as he stared at everyone. Phillip was the one to break the spell. He laughed and ran at his father, hugging him as hard as he could.

“Pops! I’ve missed you so much! I can’t believe we got here the same way though”, Phillip smiled up at his shocked father, and hugged him once again.

“Phillip, my son. My beautiful boy. How I’ve missed you. I am so proud of you. I was always proud of you, even if I seemed distant”, Alex hugged his son back, tears still streaming down his face, despite his smile. Alex looked up past his son, and made eye contact with his mother. He gestured for her to come closer. Her eyes were sparkling with joyful tears.

“Alexander, how you have grown. You have forever changed the world my son. I always knew you would blow us all away,” She smiled, bending down to hug her son and grandson. John and Washington smiled at each other as they watched the small family reunion.

“Congratulations Alexander, you lived a good life, son. You might have lived a little longer if you took a break every once in a while”, Washington chuckled. Alex looked up at the man smirking.  
  
“Don’t call me son”, Alex laughed. He stood up and looked at John, smiling. John smiled back, and walked over to him. The two men hugged as if the world was ending.  
  
“You know, my dearest, I think the one thing that I missed the most after coming here was your letters. Now, however, I can have the real thing once again”, John murmured in Alex’s ear. Alex shuddered, and looked at him with wide eyes.  
“There is no judgement here, my dear. None at all. I have always loved you, Alexander. You know that, right?” John searched Alex’s face for an answer.  
  
“Yes John, I know. I love you just as much, always,” Alex laughed, clutching John’s hands. Alex looked over at Phillip, who had a small, confused smile on his face.

“Make no mistake, my son. I love your mother. I love Eliza with all my heart. I will always love her. I just... I love John just as much.”  
  
Phillip’s smile grew, and he walked over to the pair, and hugged them both. Alex’s mother then walked over and joined the hug. Washington rolled his eyes, but chuckled and joined the hug. John and Alex looked at each other, amidst the laughing of the group hug. They quickly leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to each other’s lips, and pulled back with grins on their faces. The group turned to look at the lives of the living. Alex held Phillip around the shoulders, and Alex’s mother held Phillip’s other side. Washington laid an arm over John’s shoulders. John took Alex’s hand in his own.  
  
“Welcome home Alexander. Welcome home”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
